Happy Birthday to You
The classic birthday song "Happy Birthday to You" has been sung by the Muppets on several occasions. The Muppet Show * Sung by Animal and the Swedish Chef to Helen Reddy on episode 313 * Sung by Linda Lavin and the Muppets to Kermit on episode 406 Sesame Street * Susan, Mr. Hooper, Bob, and Gordon sing to Oscar the Grouch for his 5th birthday in Episode 0007. * Maria, Gabi, Alan, Bob, Gina, Luis, Miles, and The Grouchketeers shout "Grouchy Birthday" to Oscar for his birthday in Episode 3866. * A brief instrumental version can be heard at the end of the "If I Knew You Were Coming I'd've Baked a Cake" insert from Sesame Street. * Sung by the cast on the album Happy Birthday from Sesame Street. * In Episode 0796, Maria sings one line of the song to David after she gives him a typewriter that she repaired especially for him. * In Episode 1095, Buffy Sainte-Marie has her friends sing the song in English and Hawaiian for her then 1-year-old son, Cody. * In Episode 1316, guests at Maria's surprise birthday party perform the song in English and Spanish. * Oscar the Grouch sings a new version ("Rotten Birthday to You") in Episode 0054. Big Bird writes a similar Grouch version in the storybook Oscar's Rotten Birthday. * The 1990 Mysterious Theater segment "Dial M For Mother" has Sherlock Hemlock calling his mother to wish her a happy birthday, and his dog Watson barks out the song over the phone. * The cast sings this to Big Bird before Big Bird blows out his candles on Big Bird's Birthday or Let Me Eat Cake. * Bob teaches multiple characters how to sign the song, to surprise Linda on her birthday, in Episode 3806 and 3960. * The cast sings this song to Baby Bear on his birthday while Alan presents him with a Birthday Porridge in Episode 3916. * Elmo and Birthday Cake sing this song to Dorothy for her birthday as balloons fall from the sky in the Birthdays episode of Elmo's World. * Elmo and several video-chatters sang the song during Elmo's February 3, 2014 birthday celebration on Spreecast. *In Episode 4923, the song was spoofed as "Happy Earth Day to You". International Sesame Street * In Eine Möhre für Zwei episode 9, Wolle and Pferd was taught how to play the song together by Wolf Kerschek and the NDR Bigband, so they could play it for Finchen's birthday party. * At the end of Sesamstrasse's 40th anniversary episode, Bert, Ernie, Cookie Monster, Wolle, Pferd, Elmo, Wolf, Finchen and Grover sing the song in celebration. Others * Animal sings the first line of the song while on The Tonight Show, after Bernadette Peters mentions her birthday. * The goslings sing the song to their mother in the Mother Goose Stories episode "Boy Blue". * Sung by The Cat in the Hat, Sam-I-Am, Pam-I-Am, Little Cats A, B, and C, Fox in Socks, and Mr. Knox to Terrence McBird on his birthday in The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss episode "The Cat in the Hat's Big Birthday Surprise". Terrence Bird also sang this song to himself. In the same episode, Felix Finkledooper had this song sung by the 8th Birthday Glurk and Felix's friends including Sarah Hall-Small for his 8th birthday. * Sung by The Sinclair Family in the Dinosaurs episode "Terrible Twos". __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Muppet Songs Category:Muppet Show Songs Category:Sesame Street Songs Category:Mother Goose Stories Songs Category:Wubbulous World Songs Category:Birthday Songs Category:International Sesame Street Songs Category:Dinosaurs Songs